


Put On A Show

by justanothernobody



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop
Genre: (and the other ones are snakes for our leader’s prized possession), (i hope you can see those emojis), (if not it’s basically [ouch][oh][/oh/][/oh mmm/][ah!][sated][sleep]), Anal Beads, Cameras, Feelings, Filming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Video, Video Cameras, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, also i have no idea how adult vid sites work, also one part of this was vaguely inspired by ontama, and as my sisters from another mister puts it, it doesn't have the slightest bit of angst i assure you, just sugar spice and everything nice, me writing more smut these days is concerning, so for now imma assume it's like yt, well they're making that vid, 😣😮😳😳🤤🤤🤤🌊🌊😌😌😴 + 🐍🐍
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothernobody/pseuds/justanothernobody
Summary: There are these two... actors... for a lack of better word, that people think are so similar to TVXQ’s Yunho and Changmin.(alternatively, Yun and Min make videos for P***Hubalso — Changmin gives Yunho a /present/ on his birthday)





	Put On A Show

**Author's Note:**

> This (not so) wonderful story is sorta my way of celebrating uri leader's birthday. I've only been a cassie since last March so this is my first time celebrating his birthday \0/ I almost accidentally posted this fic one time too lol. (by the way those tags are the longest I’ve made so far it’s my newest record)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Is it recording?”

  

“Y-yeah. Let me just...,” Yunho’s goes to adjust the view displayed on its small screen.

 

“There we go.”

 

The screen now shows mostly Changmin chest down only clad in jeans with his cock half-hard inside them. Yunho holds the camera in his right hand and keeps his left hand unoccupied. He licks his lips at the arousing sight.

 

Now, you might probably be wondering what are the boys doing? Some might call it mischief, others might call it a dumb experiment. But the duo names it harmless fun. With their whole lives gone public it’s only natural for them to want some sort of privacy, to have a secret that nobody else knows of.

 

Their manager doesn’t understand their way of thinking. He tells them their whole relationship itself is a major closed-off fact and that it probably should satisfy their need for secrets and all, but is it so wrong to want more that just that?

 

Hence the secrets got down to being downright  _lewd_. They’ve been doing this for some time now. It all started from a drunkenly made decision. One that was done when Changmin drank a bit too much and decided to give Yunho a handjob in a club’s bathroom and let him shoot his come on his underwear, at that time he was wearing  _lace panties_  for god’s sake. The younger had urged him to record it and the following morning was spent seeing the clip. He remembers the aftermath as well — he wore the soiled fabric throughout the night. He swallowed down quiet moans every time come sloshes against the cleft of his ass.

 

They’ve progressed quite far since that time. And it’s a severe understatement to say many have already been hooked to their uploads.

 

They always stray away from filming their faces for safety measures so only their bottom halves are shown. And just to make sure, no one ever speaks. The only sounds in the media are only of moans, grunts, whines, and so on. What they do should probably be illegal. But there’s a thrill in appearing online not as Yunho and Changmin of TVXQ, rather as what the netizens have nicknamed ‘two Korean hotties getting it on’. However silly it sounds, they have to admit that the amount of views for such an amateur video is shocking.

 

They’ve videotaped both of them screwing around a few times, sometimes even going outside the privacy of their bedroom walls. He recalls them even trying to fuck right before a performance one time.

 

So here they are, recording their — maybe 14th? Yunho’s never kept track of them — video on one of their rare free time.

 

Yunho uses his free hand to caress the long column of Changmin’s neck and down to his nipples. He runs the pad of his thumb over the peaked bud. Then he continues somewhere along his ribcage, mindlessly drawing patterns on the skin. Yunho is pretty sure he drew a heart of sorts there, Changmin has good senses so he should’ve felt it. His hands splay on Changmin’s abs, fingers tracing a line from his happy trail down to the hem of his pants. Yunho one-handedly unbuttons and zips it down. The man laying on the bed pushes it down until it pools at his feet and kicks it to the floor.

 

Changmin spreads his legs so that Yunho can settle between them. He has a hand on the younger’s thighs and it’s heading nearer to the tent in his boxers. His cock now is fully hard and also staining his boxers wet with precome.

 

He feels Changmin’s hand at his shaft. He spreads the precome from the slit to the whole shaft and uses it to tug and make him swell up sizeably. There’s a moment where Changmin visibly watches the foreskin swallow and release the head each time his hand moves.

 

Yunho finds out that today’s video isn’t going to be as quiet as their others. Changmin breaks the silence right before he pulls the remaining fabric away from his body.

 

“So hyung, it’s your birthday today.”

 

Yunho is confused but nonetheless answers, “Yeah it is.”

 

“I’ve got a little present for you, hyung.”

 

And it only seems to make the older man even more puzzled. It’s not because of the way he speaks. They rarely talk while filming and all the communication they do is either dirty talk or unsaid via heated gazes. Yet even with their current situation he finds the younger man’s tone to be somewhat sincere — less made for show and rather said for Yunho. The thing that leaves him questioning is thinking of the gift and what it may be.

 

When his mind comes to nothing he says, “Well then, why don’t you show hyung what that present is, hm?”

 

Yunho hopes he’s masked his expression well enough because he’s pretty sure the surprise is practically leaking from his face. It’s also kinda showing in the recording, he almost loses his grip on the camera when he sees it.

 

What’s the surprise? Changmin first rids himself of his boxers. Yunho pans the camera lower when the other lifts his leg up to see it. The anal beads seated inside of him comes into view. His puckered hole is stretched around the toy seated in him that very moment.

 

“Cha- ah...”

 

If the loss of words doesn’t mean Yunho appreciates his present well then he doesn’t what else will suffice. It makes him lust all the more, dark eyes fixated on his clearly exposed lower half. He almost forgets they’re on tape but manages to catch himself.

 

Changmin merely smirks at him and makes himself comfortable with his legs held by his arms. The ring connected to the smallest ball is peeking out from his ass and  _damn_  it makes Yunho’s jaw hang open. Some might call him easy, but he prefers the word ‘in love’ as the reason of his reaction.

 

As he attempts to flip Changmin over to lay on his front he begins a conversation.

 

“You look insanely attractive like this, you know,” he says.

 

Changmin snorts and then, “What? With my ass up like this?” It’s followed by him lifting his hips to do the exact position he mentioned — on his hands and knees, head down, and ass in the air.

 

Yunho replies with a lengthy moan while groping a cheek. He rubs at it before landing a slap on his ass. It obviously catches Changmin by surprise as he yelps in response. There’s a vague handprint left in its wake.

 

“Hey, what the fuck was that for?!”

 

“Sorry, I just really wanted to do it,” he helplessly replies.

 

He squeezes the globes of his ass again to expose the puckered hole. Tugging at the ring, he pulls one of the beads out. He watches through the camera screen as Changmin’s hole widens to let the bead out and tighten again when it’s released.

 

He does the motion slowly and makes sure the camera captures the sight. Yunho’s lack of speed must’ve annoyed Changmin as three quarters into the process he puts a hand on Yunho’s wrist and uses it to pull all the remaining beads out in one go. It makes him audibly suck in a breath when the last of the beads graze against his prostate.

 

His hole momentarily clenches at the loss before one of Yunho’s fingers circle it. He drags from the perineum and finally pushed two in knuckle-deep inside of him. The dry state of his fingers give out a slight uncomfortable drag to it. Yunho solves this by shoving his tongue beside them. He licks at Changmin’s walls right away to search for the bundle of nerves he knows is there and grins when he finds it.

 

It doesn’t last long, however. An, “Ah, hurry up,” tells him to pull out the digits and replace them with more than what his fingers can give.

 

He helps Yunho lube up his cock and then guides it into himself. He instantly pushes to the hilt without warning. Changmin’s slicked entrance is still wonderfully tight even though it’s been prepped open. The vice grip it has on him makes him impatient but Yunho doesn’t want to hurt the younger man despite him liking the bit of pain.

 

But Changmin throws all concern out the window when he clenches down and says, “Move already.” He holds his hand out behind him and Yunho grips it. It serves to steady him when he grinds back as if reminding Yunho to do  _something_  already.

 

So Yunho does just that. He pulls out and slams back in hard that the camera on his hand almost drops. He balances the device as he pistons his hips, making sure to capture the moment well — the squelch of lube, skin slapping skin, his hips drilling into the younger, the litany of  _ah-ah-ah_ s and so much more. But really, Changmin is such a unique person that Yunho thinks these videos don’t do justice at all. If he can, he’d show the world his face contorted in ecstasy, the sheen of sweat dewing on his skin, the way he delicately tucks his fringe away from his face and to behind his ear, how he sometimes leans his head back and looks irrevocably in love with him Yunho thinks he’ll drown in so much affection.

 

Yunho is also always struck at the way Changmin succumbs to pleasure so easily. Even going as far to greedily asking for more.

 

“Can’t you go any faster, huh?” Changmin taunts.

 

“Being whiny today, aren’t you? You’d probably like it too if I make you keep all my cum in that pretty little hole of yours, slut.” Changmin moans loudly at his words. His head is already imagining the obscene scenario. It only serves to turn him on more than he knew was even possible.

 

“Ah— yes, I’m your slut— ah! Harder, come on, fuck me properly,” he demands.

 

He even tries to beckon Yunho forward as well, demanding a kiss when his hands are obviously too full. He mutters, “Brat,” under his breath. Changmin heard it though, in response he laughs that cute laugh of his and grins. So Yunho pulls out briefly and reaches to set the camera on top of a pillow. He makes sure it won’t get their faces in the shot then goes back behind Changmin.

 

By the time he’s returned Changmin’s already on his knees. One of his brows is raised, impatiently waiting for the kiss he asked. So Yunho seals their lips together as he sinks his cock in again. His lips part in a gasp and he pushes his tongue inside, turning the liplock dirty in a mere second.

 

As their mouths tangle together he slurs  _faster_  on his lips. It results in Yunho thrusting in at an unrelenting pace. The kiss is broken when the younger man cries wantonly. Changmin lets himself be fucked thoroughly — all he can do is lean against the body behind him and enjoy the ride. He puts his head on his shoulder and Yunho takes the chance to leave fleeting kisses on his neck. He lets him suck a hickey down on his nape where he knows it’ll be hidden.

 

Yunho pulls out and pushes in over and over, alternating between fast shallow thrusts and slow deep ones that make Changmin moan in delight. The younger holds himself up by gripping tightly on Yunho’s shoulder, his blunt nails leave crescent-like indents on golden skin.

 

“Come in me, hyung”

 

The words seem to spur Yunho faster and harder until all Changmin can feel is him, only him. They rut erratically and it all feels so  _so_  good. The sensations are only pushing them further to completion and they both come only moments later. Changmin orgasms with a scream so loud that leaves his voice cracking at the end. Yunho muffles his grunt by biting at his shoulder blade as he pumps him full of seed. They spend a long while trembling in the afterglow.

 

Once Yunho regains his breath he slides out of his come-stained passage. When he does so some of his spunk drips out and onto his inner thigh. Changmin falls weakly against him. Yunho moves him so that he’s laying mostly on his thighs. It gives the camera a view of his abused entrance. Yunho remembers that the camera is still on and goes to cover the lens then end the recording with that last shot. Afterwards he can’t resist himself and brings a hand down to it. He strokes through his crack and picks up some of his release along the way.

 

Yunho lifts two fingers up to Changmin’s lips. “Suck them clean,” he commands. Changmin obediently opens his mouth and tongues his fingers. The wet muscle licks his digits thoroughly. Suddenly Yunho pulls them off, replacing them by covering Changmin’s mouth with his own. He roughly shoves his own tongue in the warm cavern and it muffles a sound of surprise. He tastes himself in the kiss — a surge of possessiveness rushes through him and in that moment Yunho feels as though Changmin is intimately his. And he truly hopes the latter feels similarly, that Yunho is forever his.

 

Once they stop there’s a brief pause where Changmin shuffles to lay properly on the bed. Yunho goes to review the footage they’ve got — there’s 3 new files that’s each around 20 minutes long. He decides they’ll look at them another day. Yunho puts the camera on their bedside.

 

“So how long did we get this time?”

 

Yunho turns his head so that he’s looking at Changmin, who’s already settled in under the rumpled sheets.

 

“We’ve got roughly an hour on tape. But I’m pretty sure we did it for more than that, though.”

 

Changmin shoots him a sleepy smile. He yawns as he replies, “That’s good.”

 

He can’t help but chuckle at his boyfriend’s state — Changmin will undoubtedly smack him in the head if he ever knows that Yunho thinks he looks adorable like this. “Aren’t you tired? Go to sleep.”

 

He shakes his head and reaches out to grab his arm. He pulls it and mutters, “C’mere.” They position themselves so that they’re both comfortable. Yunho’s front is firmly pressed to Changmin back. He’s got an arm looped on Changmin’s waist and their legs tangle together.

 

“I love you. Again, happy birthday, hyung.”

 

Yunho places a kiss on his bare shoulder and says back. “Love you too. And thanks Changminnie.”

 

And soon they fall asleep all wrapped up in each other.

 

•••

 

_The edited clips get uploaded 2 days afterwards. Their latest addition gets titled ‘sneaky birthday surprise’. It becomes their most upvoted video, garnering over 7000 likes and even more comments on the site. Changmin reads through them and flushes a pretty shade of pink all the while. Yunho simply laughs and pecks his cheek._

_The comment they constantly come across? People think they look_   _so_   _similar to TVXQ’s Yunho and Changmin._

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on AFF under mp_2506
> 
> hit me up anytime on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/thirstvxq)


End file.
